1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cell-calcification inhibitory proteins as well as to genes encoding such proteins.
2. Description of Related Art
Ets genes were first identified as oncogene of avian acute leukemia virus E26. Recently, the family of Ets related genes (Ets gene superfamily) has been found in a host ranging from human to Drosophila. It is believed that these genes are a transcriptional modulator which plays a basic, important role in the control of proliferation and differentiation of cells. In contrast, the biological functions of the Ets gene superfamily are hardly known.